The Luxury Factor
by SafeEyesOpen
Summary: "Look between the lines of what you have and you don't...do you really find your life that luxurious?" 193rd Games SYOT. *Open.*


**Can You Feel My Heart?**

_I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim._

* * *

**President Juliard Tempra.**

* * *

They call what I do inhumane in a way, but they're wrong. It's the circle of life – how the world's supposed to run and thrive. I've been born and raised on the belief that to achieve what you find victorious – you must conquer those who believe that you're wrong.

Call it an epiphany – call it inhumane. I'll refer to my own vocabulary.

Running a nation like my own requires precise skills, the kind unattainable by most other men in my profession. I don't see this position open for a woman; they could never quite run and comprehend a nation in the way a man will. I find woman to be better off in a kitchen or dressing themselves up. Let the man run the operation – then abide to his wishes.

Some call me Juliard Tempra, and others refer to me by my rightful position. Mr. President is my typical calling; President Tempra. I'm proud to stand in a mansion like my own and run a nation built the way it is, and I find the greatest part of my world watching the Hunger Games themselves develop. It's somewhat intimidating to watch and learn how those beneath me still hold a thin form of power over me.

If they fail – I fail. Simple as that. The others around me will simply play the blame game, and if the Games fail, or are not a hit among the Capitol, it's all on me. If they let the districts have more control than they're aloud, that's on me too. And if in the end, a tribute takes a stand against me, it's up to me to extinguish a rebellion before it can start. I will not be another President Snow. I will not let an arrogant tribute beat me in my own game. This is my playing table – and the tributes are going to follow my rules.

"Juliard, are you ready to give your speech yet?" Asks my assistant, the lovely and unaffected Karmin Lila. I slowly walk over to her, a smile taking over my features.

"Of course, Karmin, I'm always ready to do something if it involves you." I purr in her ear, and she smirks at me.

"I'm sure your wife would hate me if she knew what we had." She tells me, and then laughs.

I laugh along with her. Of course, I love my wife. Lyne is beautiful and charming – but better than anything she helps me keep up with Capitol appearances. She's affected and dyed and colored and that's what the people here expect to see from me. But while she seemingly has it all – Karmin has more. Yet, she's not ever going to be good enough to take Lyne's spot as my leading lady.

Karmin knows this of course; just another measure of the control I hold over her. She knows if she tells anyone, she'll be done for in the Capitol, and she won't be alive to do anything about it.

Call me demeaning, but I honestly don't care to hear the opinions you have about me.

"Shame you laugh at her, yet she stands in the exact spot you want." I whisper, leaning next to her ear and then pulling away stoically. Her smiles falters and her face falls as the reality of what I've said hits her.

But it doesn't matter. I can hurt Karmin as much as I please. She's expendable – and there are plenty of other women in my life to take her place. She knows this, which is why she simply smiles and goes along with whatever it is I ask of her.

They're all my toys – something for me to play with and tease until I've become bored with them. And just like toys, there's always a new one soon to be discovered.

She hangs her head as she mumbles something, and I lift her chin, asking her to repeat herself.

"Now Karmin, what have I told you about speaking up?" I say, making a _tsk _sound under my breathe and shaking my head slowly.

"The meetings in Parker's office." She says, speaking louder now, a trace of anger in her soft voice.

"Thanks dear, you really do help me." I tell her, flashing her a smile I know she loves.

I walk out and take the familiar path down the winding staircase and into Parker's office. Parker is the Vice-President of Panem, and so if something were to happen to me, she believes that power would fall to her. But Parker's a woman, so I have set it in my will that power is left to my faithful Head Gamemaker – who this year will serve his thirteenth term. I smile, and knock on the door as I always do.

Three hits, a pause, and then another hit.

"Come in Tempra." Calls out Parker, and I enter the room quietly, pulling the door shut behind me. Two deaf Avoxes guard the door – only permitted because they cannot hear what it is we speak of in here.

A long, rounded table sits in the middle of the windowless room, and as I take in the scene, I notice it's hardly ordinary.

The table is held by only three people aside from myself.

I take the seat at the head, staring down at the others who surround me. To my left is Parker, who's eyes continue to scan over the hologram in her lap. To my right, is my faithful Gamemaker – the ingenious Xander Rathwell. He nods at me, and then I glance to the far end of the table. A stranger sits there, and I call out to him.

"Sir, you are?" I ask, and the stranger looks up solemnly. His eyes flicker in a deep shade of amber, and glance slowly down the table until they meet my brown ones.

"Harlem Weston, general of the Peacekeeping force." He says, and I nod. I'm not quite sure why he's here, but I guess I'll find out soon enough.

"Parker, why are all these people here?" I ask, and in the same moment she shuts down the screen in her hand and stands.

"Tempra, this is Harlem. Harlem's here because for this years Games we plan on having a genius to help."

"I thought you were the Peacekeeper General?" I say to him, tilting my head in suspicion.

"That's one of my titles." He states blankly, and I nod, gesturing for Parker to continue.

"Why are we in need of a genius?" I ask, and Parker continues.

"This years theme is rather…complex." She says, and then points to Xander.

"Care to explain?" She asks him, and he nods.

She sits, and Xander crosses his hands on the table.

"My goal for this year is to get into the tributes heads." He admits, and I raise my eyebrows.

"How do you plan on doing that?" I ask, confused.

"Why Tempra, you've always hated when I've handed you spoilers." Says Xander, smirking at me. I know he will not disappoint.

"Can you promise me that this will be a good Arena, Xander?" I ask, addressing him specifically.

"I'm almost positive it will suit your fancy, Tempra." He says with a chuckle.

I smile, and look across the table.

"Alright, do what you must – I'm just expecting something incredible from you. Don't disappoint me." I say, the threat hanging over everyone's head as they nod.

I stand, and begin to leave the room.

"Make sure this all goes to plan." I toss behind me, and shut the door.

I know they all have names for me. They all have thoughts. They all prefer to call me something. But the opinions simply roll of my back. I have one name in mind.

Call me Tempra – the President and the bestowal.

I'm the ruler here; this Capitol is my kingdom.

* * *

**Bring Me The Horizon - Can You Feel My Heart.**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hello hello hello dear readers! :D**

**It is I, Vix, and I'm starting another SYOT! No, State of Mind is not ending, I will simply be writing for both of them at the same time. C:**

**I'm partially using a format that the wondrous _JabberyjayHeart _has allowed me to use, so thanks Hardcori I love youuuu! Though I am tweaking little things, the setup and basically the whole idea goes to him, _it's not mine!_**

**In case you didn't quite catch on, this will be the 193rd games, set in a whole different era than State of Mind. C;**

**If you're interested in submitting, please PM me! The tributes will be announced once they have all been collected, and if you're looking to submit, please message me for details and a form! :D**

**Each title will be a song I have in mind for you to listen to so have fun with that. ;D**

**But anyways, if you could please review and answer these few questions for me?**

* * *

**1. What do you think of president Tempra?**

**2. Does this title give you any idea what the Games will be about? C;**

* * *

**Once again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing, it really means the world. :)**

**See you with the next chapter!**

**-Vix.**


End file.
